Bulma's Surprise Visit
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: During one of Bulma's rare times alone, she finds herself visited from someone completely unexpected. One Shot


Today, TDS brings you a one shot from our newest member, Sibbyhylands

**Disclaimer: TDS does NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**

* * *

**Bulma's Surprise meeting**

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and Bulma was enjoying the perfect bliss of silence. Her partner was training and Trunks was in the countryside with Goten. She was so happy that they were so close in age and best friends, even though she was four years older than Goku and she would consider him her best friend. Everything was perfect in the world as there were no more threats after Majin Buu four and a half years ago. She knew the peace and quiet drove Vegeta insane, but she figured the birth of her new baby would change that. This time around she was determined to make him have a more active part in his child's early years. The ultimate trump card would be the fact that their new baby would be a girl. She knew once he lays eyes on his daughter, he would be putty in her hands forever. Bulma put her teacup down when she noticed a big shadow looming over her. She put her one hand on her belly and gave a frightened squeal before she looked up. "Hello, mother," the tall man said. Her heart stopped for a minute before she whispered "Trunks."

It wasn't her Trunks of now, but the one from the future. With a small smile, he asked to sit down at the kitchen table across from her and she replied with a nod. She couldn't believe how handsome her son was. He seemed to grow more handsome as he got older. His skin was more tanned than before and his hands were severely calloused, but she didn't care—he was still handsome. He had dark Capsule Corp. logo clothes on. "I haven't seen you in so long," she whispered as a few stray tears ran down her face.

"You're as beautiful as ever." He stated simply. She nodded her head as she knew he was correct. She looked damn amazing at almost 47 and believed she looked no older than 30. Her hair was short, but she was wrinkle free and she rocked a blue dress that was cut above the knees and had cute kitten heels on.

"Why now?" She asked. She hadn't seen him since her other Trunks was an infant. He could have came back to visit her again when Chibi Trunks was still little. Chibi Trunks was on the verge of turning fourteen.

"When I was 14, I trained everyday with Gohan. I had no peace, no rest, just stress, turmoil and extreme hatred for the androids. As you know, Gohan died only 2 years later." Her son still looked broken and that tore her heart out.

"So, you wanted to see how you would be at that age without the threat of androids over your head?" Did he see his counterpart? Her stomach lurched as she thought he may not be able to handle the younger Trunks being so happy and care free. Mirai Trunks seemed to know what she was thinking as he replied that he did watch his other self for a few minutes. "I didn't want to say hello. I wasn't sure if he knew about me." His eyes looked even sadder for a brief moment and she started to feel sick. Being upset at 22 weeks did not equal good results for her stomach. "Grab me some ginger ale and grab yourself a soda," she told him. She didn't feel like having manners at the moment.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know you were pregnant when I first came into the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention to energy signals at that moment. Maybe I should leave," he said, his tone leaving no mistake that he was asking a question).

"You sit your ass down and talk to your mother. I am so happy to see you, truly." She started to drink the ginger ale he just handed her while he reseated himself. "I love you. You are my son. I just worry about you. Was seeing your younger self too hard to handle?" She grabbed one of his calloused hands and squeezed it.

"I admit I am slightly jealous of myself," he forced out a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. "I am also glad that in this lifetime I get to experience some happiness. It was worth all the work my mother….I mean, your future alternate self and I put into the time machine. I wouldn't have gotten stronger anyway if I didn't come here. At least my world is peaceful now."

The end of the androids was almost 8 years ago, but sometimes it felt like it was yesterday. He got the coordinates for New Namek, but was never able to go. He felt obligated to help the reconstruction of their new world before he could take off and look for that planet. His mother didn't have much luck with spare time either. Also, what little materials she could salvage went into technology to help their desolate world. For 8 years, New Namek had to be put on the back burner. However, his mother surprised him recently and said a ship was almost completed. "The end of the androids was eight years ago and now I finally have the chance to wish mostly everyone back." He was supposed to feel happy, but he still felt empty.

"Why aren't you happy?" Bulma asked. She was confused as to why he was so unhappy. "You'll get your big brother Gohan back!" She sounded as cheerful as she could even though those words felt completely unnatural. Goten was Trunk's brother…at least her Chibi Trunk's brother.

"I don't think I can do it," Mirai replied. His head was bowed and his long bangs prevented her from seeing his face. She soon saw tear drops splatter on the table. "You're not well. The stress caught up with you and your heart is bad. Even if I wished father back, how much time would that buy you? He would come back fully intact with memories of other world or maybe even Hell. I don't know how he would handle the transition. Goku can't be wished back so he can't live for vengeance."

"I wouldn't be a good enough reason for him to come back. We weren't very close at that point and time. I didn't even know if he even loved me until Chibi was 8. He sacrificed his life for us. We both needed someone and somehow we just fell into a relationship. We never talked much. He was there and he was good enough for what I needed. When he stayed the night, I wasn't lonely. I knew he couldn't give me much else so he gave me you. I rarely saw him outside of my bedroom and especially during the day. He never talked about what he went through, but I knew the gist of it anyway. It took years to become a family. I'm sorry that your parents didn't have the fairytale love story. I'm sorry that you didn't have a fairytale life. Stay here my son and be happy. Trunks knows about you and my counterpart can come as well."

"It wouldn't be right, mother," he said. "I don't belong here." There was extreme sadness in his eyes and Bulma couldn't take that.

"Fuck that, Trunks! I don't care that you're from an alternate reality. You're the whole reason why this world is peaceful now, that Gohan's newly married, that your younger self is happy and I'm expecting again. You deserve to be happy. I wish with all of my heart that time was linear and your world was changed. I can't stand that it didn't. Stay here, for me," she begged.

"Remember what Cell said? In one timeline he killed me and stole the time machine. It hurts to think that my mother has absolutely no one in one timeline. At least where I come from…she has me."

"So you know how I feel about you. If you don't stay, then at least you can bring Gohan back? What about Vegeta, Tien, or Krillin? Piccolo? Heck, even that pig Yajirobi and the perverts Oolong and Roshi would be better than one one. Please, I want you to be happy." Why was he so stubborn? Well, that was easy for her to figure out. Vegeta and herself were the most stubborn in the whole universe—she was sure of it.

"I asked Gohan about bringing him and father back. He told me he was at peace with his father in Otherworld and that Mirai Gohan was still watching me, was still with me, and still loved me. He understood the pain I'm going through and said he would understand if I brought him back. Everyone killed by the androids could come back. I just don't know what to do. Father doesn't know me and isn't close to you. He may have found peace and bringing him back might traumatize him. I hate to say this, but there is a good chance you two won't be drawn together again. You're almost 26 years older than the Bulma he last saw with the androids." His poor mother—his real mother—wouldn't see her loved ones again. It was for the best.

"I can't stand the fact that my original destiny was to suffer so much!" Bulma slammed her fist down on the table. "All everyone did was suffer….every single person I loved never got to be happy for long. The Z fighters did so much good for the world…they didn't deserve what they got." Everyone was too young when they perished for good, she thought. Goku was just shy of 30 when the heart virus killed him. Her head started pounding and she knew her pressure was going up.

"Believe what Gohan said. They're at peace and happy. That's why I won't wish them back." He dreaded the talk he would have with his mother in his regular time.

"For the last time, my son: stay with me and bring my counterpart here. You'll have your father and Gohan and you'll be happy. I know Gohan will be more mellow and nerdy than what you're used to, but he'll surely end up loving you like a brother. Stay and meet your sister." She pushed herself up from the table and grabbed the hand she was holding earlier and placed it on top of her small bump. A small smile appeared on his face for a second. After she let go they both sat back down.

"I love you mother, but I'm not meant to be here. I cherish every memory I have here. Trunks shouldn't suffer from his counterpart's dark aura and grim personality. He shouldn't grow up knowing that he was supposed to be…like me…to live in terror and lose so much. I want him to stay carefree and not live in my shadow. Having a dark version of yourself always in your face is no way for him to live. One day I will find peace. It might be while I'm alive or perhaps not until I meet my Gohan in Otherworld. I will work hard for the next generation to live in peace and prosper. I will ensure the children in my world won't suffer. I will continue to rebuild and that will give me peace."

"The least you can do is to try and find a nice girl and have a baby. I won't let you walk out of this room until you promise. You deserve a family and she'll help diminish the pain." If he said no, she would smack some sense into his thick skull.

"For you, mother, I will promise anything." It was a beautiful and sincere smile. She smiled back.

"Stay for dinner," she said, no, commanded.

"I will say my final goodbye to father tonight after grandma's dinner." Grandma always made the best food. Bulma ignored the fact that her son was drooling and looked at her watch. She had about 4 more hours left with him. She was blessed to have such a wonderful son. In fact, she had two wonderful sons and would have one wonderful daughter. Never would she take this wonderful life for granted.

End

* * *

A/N: this was the hardest story to write because the more I investigated the Mirai storyline the more I got confused. I guess there's 4 alternate timelines according to the official dbz site. I can't tell you how much headaches and upset stomach issues I had trying to figure the timeline out.


End file.
